


Some Things Never Change

by reesespuffsslap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're in love u cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffsslap/pseuds/reesespuffsslap
Summary: Eren likes listening to Armin talk about the books he reads.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like ten minutes so it's probably not good

Armin grew up as a shy boy. Sure, he loved to talk about things he was passionate about, but he just assumed that nobody wanted to listen. 

That was, until he met Eren.

Eren was brash, a little too loud, but he undeniably cared so much for everyone.

Armin didn’t even know that it was possible to feel so strongly as Eren does. 

Armin remembered the first time he mentioned one of his favorite books to Eren.

Eren had cracked a joke about how he hardly ever reads but was absolutely immersed in the story Armin was telling. Eren hardly spoke a word as Armin rambled on, the only thing moving were his eyes as he scanned Armin's face. He was starstruck you could say. 

Armin didn’t think too much of it at first but soon Eren would start asking Armin about his books more often.

Eren never really bothered to read them himself but that didn’t stop Armin from explaining every detail as if he was talking to someone who had read it themselves.

Eren couldn’t tell what it was that kept him so invested in the stories Armin talked about. Maybe it was the way that Armin’s eyes lit up so much you could practically see in the dark. Or maybe it was the way that Armin’s hands would be all over the place, demonstrating every scene, every passage, and every quote of the book. Eren loved watching the way Armin’s lips would curl up into an innocently bright smile, even if the book wasn’t really the most child-friendly itself.

Sometimes while he was speaking, Armin would catch himself looking up at Eren more than a few times during a paragraph. He loved seeing Eren’s reaction. Armin noticed the slight smirk on Eren’s face or the way he would play with his hands while he listened. Armin never got tired of seeing that side to Eren. When he was finally calm, at least until he disagreed with something a character did or said. But even when Eren would lose his mind over the story, Armin would just laugh and tell him just to wait until the end. 

To this day, as Eren and Armin sat on the painfully pointed grass, surrounded by dandelions that made Armin’s allergies act up, they couldn’t seem to care what was going on around them. Once again, they were immersed in a story. And though they were adults now, Eren found his own eyes wandering over Armin’s figure, lingering a little too long on the blond’s upturned lips as he muttered the words of his favorite story. ‘A Classic’, Armin would call it, saying how if Eren were to read anything in his whole life it would have to be that book. 

“Armin,” Eren said quietly, his voice hardly reaching the boy next to him.

Armin looked up and turned towards the brown-haired boy that sat to his left. He hummed a ‘yes’, his eyes glancing back down to the page he was on so he wouldn’t lose his spot.

“Armin,” He said again, his voice gaining more confidence. 

Armin could feel the rapid beating of his heart, and usually, he could tell if he was just nervous reading out loud or not. He wasn’t nervous. It was more of excited curiosity, and he loved how it felt when the green-eyed boy in front of him would call out his name as he just did.

Eren lifted a hand, he was shaky and unsure. Running his hand slowly under Armin’s jaw, Eren sat up straighter, and let out a breath as he leaned in. He didn’t close his eyes, he was waiting for Armin’s reaction. When Armin’s breath hitched and his eyes closed, only then did Eren’s eyes flutter shut. 

Eren stopped not even a centimeter away from his lips meeting Armin’s. He knew that this was what he wanted, but he just waited. 

Armin sucked in another breath before slowly closing the gap between them, his own hand reaching up to meet Eren’s face.

When they pulled apart, Armin was smiling. Eren scoffed a laugh. 

“Does that beat the people in your book?”

Armin rolled his eyes.

“That had to be the lamest, most cliche thing you’ve ever said, but if you’re wondering,” Armin leaned in again, “ yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> also hiii, sorry i've been like really bad with writing more short stories, I'm actually trying to work on a much longer fic ;) not sure when I'll post the first chapter but we'll see, thanks for reading :))


End file.
